pernfandomcom-20200213-history
Telgar Weyr
Telgar Weyr is the sixth Weyr on the Northern Continent. It is located in the northern part of the Central Plains. It bordered with High Reaches Weyr in the northwest, Fort Weyr in the southwest, Benden Weyr in the northeast and Igen Weyr in the south. Telgar and Crom Holds are beholden to Telgar Weyr. Description : A detailed description of the Weyr, established, the surrounding countryside, the economy and the other (on the basis of the The Dragonlover's Guide to Pern) Telgar was one of the earliest Weyr sites chosen, but it was the last of the Ancient Weyrs to be occupied. Tremendous ore deposits of iron, copper, lead, zinc, vanadium, and cola were found above the place where the Hold was founded. Rock oil was discovered, too, but its application were limited to industrial use. Also noticed was the broad cater, not unlike the once near the eastern shore of the Northern Continent and the one to the southwest near the great Fort cavern. Because Telgar was a mininghold first, there was little need to protect the vegetation. What protection was needed was flown by the riders from Igen Weyr. It was easier for the miners and smiths if the mines had little to fear from a threat that could not eat stone, metal, or water. Gradually, ad the demand increased to expand farms to include the fertile fields below the Hold, the Weyr was established. Telgar quickly grew in prominence as a Hold rich in natural resources and good grain. Telgar's Weyr Bowl lines in a huge volcano at the top of the Central Mountain Range just south of its junction with the Northern Barrier. It protects the woodlands of Lemos to its east and the grainlands to the west. This Weyr shamed itself during the Great plague by refusing to lend dragonriders to aid Moreta an the others who volunteered to carry serum to the runnerbeast Holds, which needed it to prevent a second outbreak. Because of their insult to the Weyrwoman, she vowed to ignore them in their need and brought the serum herself to the parts of Keroon they would have covered, exhausting the elderly queendragon carrying her and sending her between forever. The current Weyrleader enjoys a mutual respect with the Benden Weyrleaders. The show of unity at Lord Asgenar's wedding in Telgar Hold cemented the relationship between the Oldtimers and the modern dragonweyr. Weyr Features The layout of Telgar Weyr, like that of Igen Weyr, is less known than that of the other Weyrs for the simple fact that it had rarely been visited in the Pern series when the Atlas of Pern was published. The Weyr's layout is thus known via verbal descriptions from Telgar-centric books as Red Star Rising / Dragonseye and Dragongirl. Tunnel Road created in the thinnest wall of the Weyr, and is very steep in places. Capacity Telgar Weyr is quite likely the second largest Weyr on Pern; having reached a capacity of six hundred dragons by the Second Pass. This vast amount of caverns for living in a single place was likely achieved with the help of the miners who inhabited Telgar Weyr in its early days. Protected Territories The boundaries of the protected area almost completely coincide with the boundaries of Crom Hold in the west and Telgar Hold in the northeast. However, the southern part of the Telgar Hold is under the protection of Igen Weyr. Also, minor sites in the northwest of Lemos Hold are defended by Telgar Weir. History First Pass / First Interval It was founded after the mininghold at Telgar began expanding and establishing farmland, requiring a full-time Weyr to protect it. As it was initially a mining hold, its caverns were primarily cut by miners. Although not yet an official Weyr, the caverns that would later become Telgar Weyr had been used throughout the First Pass to temporarily house Wings who could not fit in the severely overcrowded Fort Weyr. Eventually, it was decided in the twentieth year of the First Pass to establish a Weyr at the Telgar settlement to protect the settlers there, as well as one on Big Island and another on the east coast where the remaining settlers on the Southern Continent were preparing to move to (the future Ista Weyr and Benden Weyr, respectively). The location of two more sites was also noted (the future High Reaches Weyr and Igen Weyr). Benden Weyr was the first of these Weyrs to be occupied. Despite them being planned earlier, historical records indicate Ista and Telgar Weyr were the last two Weyrs to be established. This could be a retcon, although it could be that the dragonriders were later forced to establish High Reaches and Igen Weyrs sooner to protect settler growth in those areas. * Weyrleaders: ** F'mar and bronze Tallith (acting Weyrleader). * Dragonrider with status: junior Weyrwoman Arna, Nyassa Clissmann; Wingleaders Sigurd. First Interval / Second Pass * Weyrleaders: ** B'ner and bronze Miginth; Weyrwoman Zulaya of gold Meranath. ** K'vin and bronze Charanth; Weyrwoman Zulaya of gold Meranath. * Dragonrider with status: junior Weyrwoman — ; Wingleaders J'dar, V'last, O'ney, Weyrlingmaster T'dam. * Weyrhealer: Maranis. Second Interval / Third Pass Towards the end of the Second Interval, Telgar Weyr's dragon population was doubled as a result of the abandoning of Igen Weyr. * Weyrleaders: ** D'gan and bronze Kaloth; Weyrwoman Lina of gold Garoth. ** T'mar and bronze Zirenth; Weyrwoman Fiona of gold Talenth. * Dragonrider with status: junior Weyrwoman — ; Wingleaders C'tov, Weyrlingmaster T'rin. * Weyrhealer: K'rem. Sixth Pass * Weyrleaders: ** M'tani and bronze Hogarth; Weyrwoman Mellor of gold Dalgeith. * Dragonrider with status: junior Weyrwoman Miridan; Wingleaders G'drel, T'grel. Eighth Interval / Ninth Pass Under R'mart and Bedella's leadership, the inhabitants of Telgar Weyr went forward in time, leaving the Weyr un-occupied until the Ninth Pass. * Weyrleaders: ** R'mart and bronze Branth ; Weyrwoman Bedella of gold Solth. ** J'fery and bronze Willerth; Weyrwoman Palla of gold Talmanth. * Dragonrider with status: junior Weyrwoman — ; Wingleaders — . Inconsistencies * In an interview cited in the Atlas of Pern, Anne McCaffrey stated that Telgar Weyr had been founded some time before the events of Moreta: Dragonlady of Pern; suggesting it was established in the Fifth Interval or Sixth Pass, and also explaining why the borders differed in the Sixth Pass — Telgar Weyr was said to cover Telgar and Keroon Holds, instead of Telgar and Crom Holds. The publication of The Chronicles of Pern: First Fall retconned this by showing the establishment of Telgar Weyr during the First Pass. The reason behind the changing of the borders remains unclear; however, considering how Igen Weyr was abandoned in the Second Interval and its duties were merged with Telgar Weyr, it could be hypothesized that a similar thing happened to Telgar Weyr prior to the Sixth Pass. ru:Телгар Вейр Category:All Weyrs Category:Northern Continent places Category:Telgar Weyr